galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Mido System
Not to be confused with the faction of the same name. Mido is a system controlled by the Mido Confederation , and is believed to be their central system, as the Mido system is the origin of the Midorians. The alcoholic beverage Mido Distillate can be obtained here. The system can only be reached by using a Khador Drive with a cost of 4 Energy Cells (regardless of your starting point). It is where you start out in the game, and is somewhat of a "tutorial system" where new players learn the basics of the game. Planets Deuter IV= Deuter IV is a planet in the Mido System, and it`s one of the first stations you can enter by following the storyline. Trivia *This station is odd because of the lack of solar panels. *Deuter might be a famous ruler or person because, like many other parts of the games, there are no other Deuters |-| Yrdal Gedal= Yrdal Gedal is a station in the Mido System. Norris Bernard sent Keith to find out why the station had not responded to transmissions. Keith finds out it was because Mkkt Bkkt, an old friend, took Neuro-algae onto the station and made the whole crew sick. Trivia *Yrdal Gedal looks like a green Jupiter with the red now green spot clearly visible. *Yrdal Gedal looks exactly the same as the Terran Planet Isonoma with it also looking like a green Jupiter. |-| Heinstein= Heinstein space station is one of the first to reach, during your time in the Mido System. The design of the station is nearly same with which from the Deuter IV station, except for the four arms on the station. You should always able to get Mido-Distille, from the shop on the station. Trivia *There is a similarly named pirate ship called the Hernstein. *It has the name Einstein in it. |-| Var Hastra= Var Hastra is a planet in the Mido system with a Midorian Tech Level 2 station in its orbit. That station is the first one the player is able to land on. This station can only be accessed with the Khador Drive and 4 Energy Cells to go one way. Trivia *Gunant Breh is assumed to live either in this station or on the Var Hastra planet itself. *The blueprint for Gunant's Drill can be bought here in the space lounge. *In v1.0.7 and newer, a Betty can be bought here. *Gunant Breh owns this station. *After Keith's Hyperdrive malfunction, he was found by the Mido Ore Dealer, Gunant Breh near the Var Hastra station and was taken inside the station for examination. |-| Kernstal= Kernstal is a planet in the Mido system. It is unknown what the significance of the station is to the Midorians, but it is known to be the residence of Norris Bernard. During the early events of Galaxy on Fire 2, a Terran military convoy visited the station and took Keith T. Maxwell prisoner, believing him to be a Piratedue to his ship. Trivia *Kernstal is the home station of Norris Bernard, Gunant Breh's friend. Trivia *Mido is the only known system to have the lowest of all Tech Levels. But you can buy Average-Class Midorian ships here. (Deuter IV and Var Hastra are the best places to look) Category:Systems Category:Midorian systems Category:GOF2 Category:GOF2HD Category:Midorians Category:Midorian planets